


Atem's Worries V2

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Phoenix and Sierra are one and the same person.
Kudos: 1





	Atem's Worries V2

**Six months after Phoenix had left to go fight Titan, she had only gotten as far as Freeze when Virgil's wife Virginia and their crew arrived and altered the flow of time altering the outcome of the battle ensuring in their puritan minds the sanctity and purity of all girls involved in the battle.**

**With the outcome of the battle changed, Phoenix's teleportation magic kicked in sending her back to Egypt ultimately leaving her leaning on the guard tower for support where a guard familiar with Phoenix found her.**

**Court Yard**

**Phoenix pops out of a wormhole close to the ground, slides down the edge of the wall inside the gates and thinks to herself:** _There's no way for me to get to the palace on my own. As it is, I'm loosing too much blood, energy and strength. I can't continue on my own, I'm way too weak. As it is I can barely keep awake!_ **(Feels as a wave of severe pain crashed down over her and passes out falling forward)**

 **Jabari notices Phoenix and rushes over to her saying:** Phoenix, are you alright?! Phoenix? **(Gently shakes Phoenix saying)** Can you hear me? It's Jabari! **(Picks up her wrist with her Ba gauge on it and sees it was down low almost out, then notices Phoenix was bleeding and says to another guard who was walking by)** YOU THERE! Go get Lord Mahad! Tell him Phoenix is back and is not responding to anything! **(Feels blood pouring from her side and says)** RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Phoenix's life depends on your speed! **(Removes Phoenix's locket and glazed fire bird pendant from her neck and ring from her finger then says)** Take these! They will want proof Phoenix has returned.

 **Guard 2 takes the locket and ring from the first guard who remained with Phoenix and runs at full speed to the palace and throws open the throne room door saying:** Phoenix has returned!  
  
 **Mahad:** What?! No! It is far too soon for her to be back! How can you be certain it is my Phoenix?

 **Guard 2 holds up the right side of the puzzle shaped locket and the fire bird saying:** These were removed from her neck for proof. This was taken from her ring finger as well.

 **Mahad takes the birthstone ring saying:** It's Phoenix's ring, I gave this to her last year to replace the ring that no longer fits her finger. **(Takes the Fire Bird Charm and says)** I bought this for her when she was two from the Potter's stall, she loves this charm and would never take it off. Where? Where is she?!

 **Atem sees the locket, quickly rises to his feet and takes several steps forward saying:** Bring that to me!

**Guard 2 takes the locket to Mahad who gives it to Atem**

**Atem takes the locket from Mahad,reaches under his cowl, pulls out his half, pairs it with Phoenix's half and says:** My sister Phoenix's half of our shared locket! I gave that to her before she left! Where is my sister?!

 **Jabari brings in Phoenix saying:** My Pharaoh, your sister is not responding to anything we have done.

 **Seto hurriedly tucks the Millennium Rod into his belt and says:** Give Phoenix to me before something happens that cannot be reversed!

 **Jabari lays Phoenix in the arms of Seto who had quickly made his way to him and removed Phoenix's limp body saying:** What do we do about the trail of blood from the guard tower here?  
  
 **Atem:** Close all gates, send everyone else home. The palace is now closed! No business, no travelers, no one comes in! My sister needs our full attention.

 **Seto:** Have only the servants that are intimately familiar with Phoenix's true appearance immediately scrub the floors and stairs to remove any trace of Phoenix's blood while I rush her to her room to allow Isis to carefully remove any and all blood-soaked articles of clothing! No one else must know she is not fully human otherwise we create mass panic! It is the last thing we need to do!

 **Guards:** Yes Lord Seto! **(Rushes out the door shutting it behind them to go about ordering the outer doors closed and proclamations sent out that the palace was closed for a family emergency then ordered a massive scale deep clean by order of the Pharaoh)**

 **Mahad hurries over to Seto and picks up Phoenix's arm feeling for the magic pulse and says:** Her magic has turned off yet I still feel a weak heartbeat. Where is this blood coming from? **(Moves Phoenix's cloak and drops it saying)** We have to hurry, she is hurt badly and bleeding from her side. **(Notices her Ba Gauge and says)** Hope and pray she does not cross over! Her Ba is very low, almost out.

 **Seto feels as the front of his shirt became wet and says:** That is not the only spot she is bleeding from! The front of her dress is soaked with blood as is the side closest to me! **(Begins to feel Phoenix's body start to shiver and says)** She is getting colder from the loss of blood, hold on Phoenix. You leave this world and I will come and drag you back kicking and screaming. It is not your time to go! **(Spots a lone servant and says)** You there! Get me the oldest, cleanest, warmest, thickest blanket you can find!

 **Sasha disappears for a few minutes then returns with an old blanket from Phoenix's closet saying:** This is as old, clean, thick and warm as I could find in her closet of fabric. It'll soak up the blood pouring from that wound in her side and prevent her from loosing essential body heat.

 **Mahad takes the blanket saying:** Many thanks, now be gone! The palace is closed for business. Before you leave Sasha, find the other Officers and tell them it is an emergency! **(Turns and carefully wraps Phoenix's cold body in the blanket and says)** We need to get her to her own room and out of view of the other servants before we cause a mass panic. **(Hears Siamun, Aknadin and the other officers rushing in)**

 **Siamun sees the condition of Phoenix saying:** Oh fair sweet girl, what has happened to you?

 **Aknadin sees the blood staining the blanket and says:** Her blood is soaking through the blanket, we need to stop the bleeding before it is too late for her highness! **(Reaches out,brushes her bangs away from her eyes and sees the bruises saying)** So many bruises, how did you survive the trip back in this condition?!

 **Shadda notices the trail of dried blood leading out the door and says:** How much blood does she have in that body of hers?! The puddle is huge! Is she alive?

 **Mahad carefully takes his daughter from Seto saying:** Her magic has turned off yet she has a weak pulse meaning a weak heartbeat.

 **Isis sees an unconscious Phoenix in Mahad's arms saying:** Phoenix no!

 **Karim:** No, our Princess! What are you doing back so soon?!

 **Isis touches Phoenix's head and is greeted by a flash of Phoenix's memory saying:** Someone has warped the flow of time and changed the outcome of her battle! She got as far as Trojan and that is when the unknown intruders to the battlefield stopped then reversed time changing the outcome of the battle. She never met Titan, her battle has been changed. Her grandfather will not like this one bit, no one is to have access to the sacred battlefield and no one is to alter the outcome of the battle! **(Feels how cold Phoenix was and says)** Phoenix is losing blood fast along with body heat. We must get her to her room and start patching up her wounds as best as we can.

 **Guard opens door saying:** Excuse me, Phoenix left her satchel and sword outside and there are important things inside the satchel that she does not want to be lost.

 **Mana takes Phoenix's satchel and sword from the guard and says:** I'll give these to Master Mahad, you have to leave! The Palace is closed until further notice! **(Closes the door behind the guard and slips the satchel over her shoulder and hurries to Mahad's side calling)** Master Mahad!

 **Seto turns and saying:** Mana! What is it?

 **Mana holds up Phoenix's battle satchel and sword saying:** The Guard gave me Phoenix's Battle Satchel it has everything in it including Teddy's Jewel Case and her sword.

 **Seto:** Bring them with you, do _NOT_ allow any of those items out of your sight or out of your possession. Teddy's Jewelery cannot be replaced! He will need it if and when he is freed from where ever he is being held captive. Do NOT lose that sword! It belongs to her father, you lose that kindly have fun explaining to her grandfather where you lost it.

 **Mahad heads towards the exit that leads to the sleeping area of the palace until he was outside Phoenix's room and waited as Isis opened her doors saying:** Someone must place extra sheets down on her bedding to prevent blood from soiling them!

 **Isis hurries into Phoenix's room and over to her fabric closet to pull out old blankets that she spread over Phoenix's bedding saying:** Come Mahad, place her here and I will tend to her battle clothes as best as I can. **(Watches as Mahad hurried towards Phoenix's bedside, laid her down on the old bedding carefully as she said)** Now out with you! I will do what I can to preserve her outfit! Go get cleaned up before her blood stains your clothes! Wash yourself thoroughly to eliminate any remnants of Phoenix's blood! Change your clothes and toss them into the fire pit to avoid questioning from the laundresses! **(Watches as Mahad hesitantly left Phoenix's bedside and bedroom closing the door behind him as she said to an unconscious Phoenix)** Now let's see how badly we're injured. Mana you can unpack Phoenix's satchel and put her sword up above her bed where it belongs. **(Watches as Mana began to unpack Phoenix's battle satchel and catches a glimpse of a framed picture and says)** Someone's got a beau somewhere, did he survive this half of the battle? Carefully lay that Sword on the hooks Mana, it is irreplaceable! Put Teddy's Jewelry Case in Phoenix's top night stand drawer on the right,that way if anyone is looking for it, they can find it easily, put her jewelry in it's box in the left hand night stand that way Phoenix can find it and be careful of that picture or when she wakes up again, she will send you to meet your ancestors for breaking it. Now it is time for you to leave Mana, I have to tend to Phoenix's injuries and see how bad they are. **(Watches as Mana finished unpacking Phoenix's Satchel then left and turns her attention to Phoenix then slowly begins to unwrap the blanket from around Phoenix carefully revealing the extent of her injuries were far worse than the blood soaked clothes had let on they were causing her to go to the door and open it with a look of horror on her face)**

 **Seto fresh from changing his clothes sees the look of horror on Isis's face saying:** I know that look, it has to be bad. How bad is it?!

 **Isis:** Her left side is sliced open wide, she has multiple slice wounds all along her body but none as bad as her left side and abdomen. This is beyond what any of us can handle, there is no choice, someone has to call in one or more of her uncles to tend to these wounds.

 **Atem heaves a sigh and says:** Let me do it. Mahad's in no shape to call her family. **(Heads into Phoenix's bedroom, closes the door behind him, heads over to her bed to see how badly she was injured and says)** Hold on for me Phoenix! I'll call your family to help. **(Heads to the mirror and lays his hand flat on the smooth glass surface watching as it recognized his hand print then is greeted by Tobias as he shakily says)** S-Sierra's come back

 _ **Tobias:** She can't be back! It's way too soon! Don't tell me someone's interfered in her battle and changed the outcome! Where is she?_  
  
 **Atem moves out of Tobias's way for him to see and says:** She's hurt badly

_**Tobias sees how badly his niece was hurt and says:** Keep her still, don't move her and try to stem the bleeding. I'll go find Archer and Traveller! Keep your end open, I'll keep this one open so they have a quick and fast way to get to Phoenix's side._

**Atem leaves the mirror and heads to Phoenix's bedside where he grabbed her desk chair and pulled it over to her bed,sat down,picked up her hand,brushed her bangs out of her bruised face saying:** Don't you think of leaving this realm Phoenix! Stay with me! **(Lets go of Phoenix's hand and picks up a thick cloth and presses it against her left side to try and stem the bleeding until someone came to do a better job)**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Archer jumps through the mirror into Phoenix's bedroom with Traveller and their help behind him saying:** I knew something was off! Someone with time warping abilities has changed the outcome of a battle that has nothing to do with them! By altering the course of the battle, they distracted Sierra and she got hurt by Trojan badly! She had two more goons to get through before she hit Titan and that battle alone would've triggered the crystalline healing ice to start forming where ever she drops, but since she never got to her final battle, the ice never had a chance to start building. Go on outside and wait, we'll take care of stitching her up. **(Watches as Atem stood up, laid Sierra's limp hand down,headed towards her door, opened it and stepped outside, closing it behind him and instantly begins issuing orders to the team that had followed him and Traveller through the mirror while Atem left the room)**

**Two Hours Later Phoenix's Bedroom Door Opens**

**Traveller comes out wiping his clean hands on a towel saying:** Sierra's all stitched and patched up. My wife put her into her night clothes after we stitched and patched her up. For now, Archer and I'll stay the night to ensure her body takes to her blood that she had set aside in case of an emergency. If she makes it through the night with her body accepting her own blood to ensure she doesn't have any complications, we'll be lucky. Though she may develop a high grade fever during her healing process. For tonight, go on to bed and try to get some rest and let me take the first long shift of ensuring Phoenix will make it.

 **Atem heaves a loaded sigh of relief and says:** So much blood was coming from her wounds, I had begun to think the gods had come for her.

 **Traveller snickers saying:** Have you forgotten who Phoenix is? Sierra is the granddaughter of a god and one that has a very volatile temper, she has not only Guardian Dragon Angel magic in her, but her mother's Fairy magic, her father's gardening and genie magic and some unknown magic that is starting to meld all the magic in her body together. Don't forget what my father, Sierra's grandfather told you. Teddy's the father of both Sierra and Axel, my father won't let anything happen to his first granddaughter. He would rather kill the first person who tries to hurt her than let any harm befall her. This is why Sierra left for the battle against Titan, to find out where he took her father and my oldest brother. My father is still on the throne as Teddy decided to pass on the crown so it's still up for whoever wants it.

 **Atem heaves a tired yawn and says:** I had forgotten your father is a god.

 **Traveller:** Your gods don't want her on their side either just yet, they know it's not her time. If your father had it his way he'd stand at the gates, wait for her to show up, turn her around and shove her right back to where she came from simply saying 'nice to see you too now good bye, not now, see you later at another time.' As for now, you should go on to bed and get some sleep before you fall asleep on your feet, Archer and I will stay the night to ensure Phoenix makes it through the night. By the way, how's Mahad handling this?

 **Atem:** Not too good. He's in shock and having a hard time wrapping his mind around the state of his only child. He had no idea she'd come back in this state, he never thought he'd see her again let alone have to sit by her side and pray that she makes it through recovery. He's seen her through fevers and colds of every variety, torn dresses he's had to mend while she slept at night,shoes that needed replacing every time he turned around, he's had to contend with that ridiculous spell that was supposed to hide her true appearance wearing off,he's had to contend with magical creatures he's never seen in his life mysteriously appearing,Sierra mysteriously appearing on the roof of the palace scaring the living daylights out of him. I can't count how many times he's pulled her out of a Bull Pen before she got hurt, he's pulled her to safety before a rampaging hog killed her. It's a wonder he still has brown hair instead of silver.

 **Traveller:** You seem to forget that Teddy not only has flora magic in his veins, he has fauna magic which allows him to befriend any type of animal and domesticate them for a period of time then turn them loose back to the wild once their services are no longer needed. He doesn't have an abundance of animals that aren't necessary. The only animals he really has are pigs,goats, cows, sheep, horses,donkeys and a couple pens of hogs that he fattens up for slaughter. The animals he has that are on the edge of finishing their lives and die naturally he sends to the butcher to be slaughtered, he milks the cows,sheep and goats, if a horse gets injured some way, he turns it out into a pasture to rest and retire. The sheep he shears for their wool and he enters them in shows the same with the other animals. Sierra was raised knowing how to properly control her flora and fauna magic from an early age, a bull in a full on rampage would never have hurt her. Sierra would have stopped it in it's tracks by simply extending her hand palm up and staying calm, the bull would have calmed down and become friends with her, I have seen her at age two and a half calm a raging Marsian black bear in the same manner. I have seen her calm a hive of bees just to get at the honey comb by simply playing a soft tune at a decibel only heard by the bees, she's calmed wasps down to prevent them from stinging someone, the same thing with hornets, out comes her flute a soft tune gets played and they calm down then leave. Never underestimate the daughter of a Gardner-Genie who was taught how to use her Flora and Fauna magic early on in her life. Sierra knows how to handle herself around so-called dangerous animals, she's not stupid and doesn't ever need rescuing or anyone to step in and pull her out of what anyone else considers 'dangerous situations'. I have seen ten and a half month old Sierra toddle right up to a wild boar,pat it on the nose and say 'cute piggy' then wander right back to where Teddy and Cassidy were sitting with Axel. Then at age three, she tamed a wild mustang stallion and rode it bare back to the market,hitched it up to the wagon that the donkey had run away from and had it pull the wagon around doing grocery deliveries then as soon as she got home after her deliveries were done,she let it go. She's not afraid of any wild animals.

 **Atem:** Taming wild animals at such a young age with only Fauna Magic and no other outside help, is still beyond imagination. For now I'm beginning to feel everything crashing down on me. If I were to hit my bed, I'd be out for the night. **(Heaves another exhausted yawn and heads down the hall towards his room silently praying)** _Gods of both Marsis and Egypt, hear our prayers! Help Phoenix make it through the night, keep the Gods of death away from her bedside. Help her begin down the road of healing, don't let her stray no matter how weary her spirit is. Keep her path safe,true,well lit and straight. Bring her light back to us! Help Mahad in his time of need to not fall apart while he sits by his daughter's side as she fights to come back to us._ **(Opens his bedroom door, walks in and shuts it behind him wearily heading towards his bed where he flopped face first into his pillow instantly falling asleep)**

**That day Atem shut down the palace, no business,no visitors, nothing until he was one hundred percent certain his sister wasn't on the verge of leaving the mortal world for the next due to the severity of her wounds and the amount of blood she lost on the floor of the throne room.**

**As the night progressed to morning, Phoenix's body accepted her own stored blood to spare her own life, only to bring more concerns in the form of an alarmingly high fever that has set in.  
**   
**Due to obligations back home, both Traveller and Archer left Atem to stay by Phoenix's side during her fight back to health giving him instructions on how to treat Phoenix's high grade fever,how to change the dressings on the open wounds without causing any further damage and most importantly, how to accurately translate the Marsian fever thermometer readings into Egyptian for an accurate reading.**

**Never wanting to waiver from Phoenix's side, Mahad had been there continuously wiping her hot forehead and face with a thick cloth frequently submerged in a pail of cold water kept cold with huge ice cubes all the while gently tending to the wounds on her side,arms, abdomen and back that were still open left from her long hard fought battle as he changed the dressings to prevent infection from setting in and making things worse than they already were all the while remembering to keep tabs on her fever.**

**At the height of Phoenix's fever, after ensuring he'd recorded her temperature and reassuring Mahad he wouldn't leave Phoenix alone while he caught up on some long over due sleep, Atem had fallen into a restless sleep and while the two slept, a familiar strong yet gentle spirit hand laid itself across Phoenix's cheeks and forehead followed by an all too familiar voice telling her to fight harder to defeat the fever, yet at the same time, voicing concern that her fever was too high causing her extreme discomfort and how they wished they could take on the mantle of sickness for her but knowing it was Phoenix's mantle to bear until the fever broke on its own and commended her on her hard-fought battle.**

**Just as quickly as the presence appeared, it moved from Phoenix's bedside to the chair where Atem slept spreading a warm blanket over his back to keep him warm against the cool air coming in through the open window then vanished, safe in the knowledge Phoenix would get better and the fever would break in due time.**

**Each day that Atem sat by his best friend- no Phoenix was more than his best friend, she was his adopted younger sister, though she came from a whole other planet and way of life, Phoenix had easily and seamlessly adapted to his culture and way of life-he ensured her curtains were kept closed,the noise level down and made absolute certain she drank plenty of water, but most of all he ensured she was never alone while sick and healing, taking turns with Seto who sat beside Phoenix while he slept uncomfortably in her over sized reading chair.**

**Every day that Atem sat beside Phoenix, wiping her hot, flushed face, Phoenix's temperature slowly dropped two degrees until at last, she slept more comfortably than at the fever's peak  
**   
**When not working to bring down her fever, Atem carefully changed the dressing on Phoenix's open wounds to prevent infection and when his eyes threatened to close, Seto took over and when his eyes threaten to close the other Priests stepped in and did the dressing changes and when they could no longer keep awake, Phoenix's family stepped in to do the dressing changes to prevent infection from setting in and administered pain killers via injections to keep the pain at bay while she slept.**

**While healers gathered outside Phoenix's bedroom door trying to get in and see the ill and injured Princess, Siamun and Akhenaden continued to refuse to allow them in to see her on the Pharaoh's orders to keep Phoenix's room quiet and peaceful so she could rest, slowly get over her illness and allow her injuries to heal.**

**As time passed, the Healers started demanding that they have access to the ill and injured Princess causing Mahad to declare Phoenix's bedroom off limits to any and all healers.  
  
The Healers all knew not to push Mahad's temper beyond where it already was as he had but one child that needed peace to recover and respectfully left the palace.**

**Exhausted from being awake for four nights straight tending to the wounds whose bandages needed frequent changing and refusing to go to sleep, Atem had fallen asleep slumped over in his chair stretched uncomfortably with his upper body on the bed,his head on Phoenix's stomach,his lower body still in the chair and his right hand tightly grasping her left hand, while Seto had long retired to the bed on the far side of Phoenix's room to get some rest to ward off a headache that was starting to make thinking clearly and focusing on properly cleaning and redressing Phoenix's wounds next to impossible and sleep was the only option to ward it off.**

**By dawn the next day after being ill for nearly a month, Phoenix's stormy blue eyes were starting to struggle to open, bit by bit her stormy blue eyes slowly adjusted to the long forgotten light of dawn.  
**  
 **Phoenix slowly opens her eyes, feels an unusual weight on top of her and turns her head to see Atem soundly sleeping in the most uncomfortable position and thinks:** _Poor boy, has he been here the whole time?_ **(Notices fresh bandages on her wounds and Seto curled up in the spare bed and thinks)** _He's been tending to my wounds on his own while Seto's catching up on his missed sleep. Poor boy,he has no interest in fielding questions he doesn't want to answer as to how I got these wounds. Not many would understand what I went through except for those whose lives and memories I've restored._ **(Winces as a wave of pain shot through her ribs thinking)** _Oh wow, been awhile since I could feel pain rip through. How much blood did I lose? I feel a bit light headed, not to mention the pain that's coursing through me from various spots._ **(Feels a damp cloth on her head and thinks)** _A cool damp cloth, must've been for the fever that developed and just now broke. It sure felt nice to have something cool to quench the firestorm I was walking through. Should I let him know I'm awake or should I just let him sleep on? He looks so sweet when he's asleep! No, I had better let him know I woke up._ **(Tightens her grip on Atem's hand until his eyes started to force themselves open)**

 **Atem feels Phoenix's once limp hand squeezing his right hand,quickly awakens,shrugs off the blanket switching from the chair to the spot beside her saying:** Phoenix! You're awake! It's been too long since you've been awake! How are you feeling?!

 **Phoenix faintly replies:** Still tired and weak. Don't get too close, you don't want what I have. Matter of fact I don't want it yet I'm stuck with it until it runs it's course. It'd be nice if the pain I'm now starting to feel, would also leave.

 **Atem removes the damp cloth from under Phoenix's blond bangs, dropping it into the pail of ice water on the floor then moves her bangs out of her eyes and says:** In due time, in due time. There's no rushing your healing, some wounds are still open and prone to infection. The one on your right side is still open and oozing, the one across your abdomen is still healing and oozing blood from time to time. Let's see if it's stopped bleeding. **(Lowers Phoenix's blankets then partially unbuttons her nightshirt to check the wound's dressing as he unraveled it carefully lowering the wrapping until he hit the bandages that he had taped to her abdomen and says)** Oh no, they might need to be changed again. I'm going to get the doctor to come check you over and assess whether or not these need changing again. I can't see straight right now, so another fresher set of eyes will do a better job of seeing what I'm unable to. For now, I'll go see if Archer's arrived. **(Gets up off the bed and heads for the door opening it and stepping out to go find Archer who had arrived the previous night saying)** Phoenix just woke up a few minutes ago. I'm worried though,some of her wounds are healed except for the ones on her back, abdomen, arm and left leg. I'm certain the padding on her abdomen needs changing but I'm so tired, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands steady.

 **Archer:** I don't have Teddy's mastery of medicine and potions, I have no idea what to do next until he returns. Either that or I'll have to bring Cassidy through and let her figure out what to do for her daughter. **(Sees the look on Atem's face and says with a sigh)** Let me guess, you've never met either my brother or sister in law? I was afraid of this. I'll see what I can do about bringing Cassidy here for you to meet. You'll love her. Trojan's a bastard and a hard one to bring down. I'm surprised he didn't kill Sierra and her team right there and then. If there are some wounds that are still open and bleeding, we just have to be patient with her healing process. If at the end of three weeks the last of the big wounds haven't healed and closed up, she'll have to return home to the Crystalline Healing Chamber to speed up the healing of the wounds. I'll check that dressing and see if it needs changing.

 **Atem heaves a tired sigh all the while fighting his exhaustion saying:** There's still so much I don't know about Sierra , it's hard to know what to do to help her start on the road to getting healthy again. I'll keep changing her bandages and checking her wounds as the days go by and ensure the ones that are still left open don't become infected. At least I don't have to worry about removing stitches as they dissolved on their own.

 **Archer:** If you can,just stay with her when she's awake during the day and if not, stay with her at night. Ensure she starts to eat and drinks to stay hydrated. If she dozes off, ensure she stays covered up. Just be vigilant, her fever may come and go and if it does **(pulls out a crystalline com from his satchel and says)** this is how you get in touch with me if the fever decides to evolve into a magic fever. That's when you should really start to worry, magic crystalline fevers are dangerous and Sierra would have to return back home to the Crystalline Healing Chamber to balance out the unbalanced magic. Mind you that Phoenix has an underlying hidden magic in her that no one knows about. Keep her room dark as her head will still be splitting with a headache and any glimmer of light will make her head hurt worse than it already does. Her battles are far from over, she has yet to face Freeze and that will determine where History goes from there.

 **Atem takes the crystalline com saying:** What do I do if she won't eat?

 **Siamun approaches and stands beside Archer saying:** For now let her be, Sierra will eat when she gets hungry. No sense in forcing her to eat if her stomach has no interest in food. It will only serve to make her sicker than she is. Notice when Seto goes in with her meals he doesn't force her to eat if she's not hungry, he just sets it aside and lets her sleep knowing she'll eat when she wakes up. When it's close to meal time, he goes and sees if she's awake and if she is, he asks her if she is hungry, if not then he doesn't bring her anything but a fresh jug of water and a nice cool damp cloth. Note I said DAMP, not soaking wet, not dripping wet, damp. Phoenix sweats enough from her fever, she does not need to be shocked awake by a freezing cold, soaking wet cloth on her head. As for her wounds, continue doing what you are doing, Phoenix will not allow anyone else but those closest to her to change her dressings and bandages.

 **Archer laughs saying:** I apologize, it's just that my father trusts no one but those closest to him to treat him. As far as he's concerned, healers are quacks whose main source of healing is beads in hollowed out coconuts tied to a filthy walking stick from which they shake dirt and coconut fibers onto the open wound,layer it with rotten leaves, whatever garden variety bug they can get their hands on and use dirty rags soaked in filthy, stagnant water over which they stood and chanted for three hours to 'purify it'. It doesn't matter, dirty water is dirty water. If you can't see the bottom of the bucket and the contents smell funny, use your bloody head and throw it out, rinse out the bucket with soap and hot water,scrub it then empty it out,rinse the soap out then fill it back up with clean, clear water. Just be patient. Phoenix will be back to her old self as soon as this bug is done and her wounds have all healed. In the meantime do NOT get close to her face unless you fancy spending time in bed feeling like you have been run over by a herd of Camels. By the way, has anyone informed Mahad that his daughter's awake yet?

 **Atem:** NO! He's in a sound sleep right now after having been up three weeks straight without sleep. Phoenix would want him to catch up on his missed sleep. No thank you! Phoenix already warned me not to get too close to her face. I've been checking her bandages on a daily basis. It's as I have said, there are now only three that are still healing. Though I'm beyond exhausted, I dare not try to check her bandages in case I do something wrong and am unable to see due to exhaustion.

 **Archer:** I'll go in and see how she's feeling. **(Opens the door to Phoenix's Royal Bed Chamber and shuts it behind him and walks over to the bed and sits down saying)** How're you feeling since you woke up?

 **Sierra:** I'm still a bit groggy, tired, weak and my throat, back,ribs,abdomen, and arm are all killing me! I guess I've had the entire court in an uproar when I came back in a bloody mess. Anyone not familiar with what had happened was sent away and the palace was deemed off-limits to the public.

 **Archer opens his black bag and pulls out his stethoscope and lowers the blankets around Phoenix's chest and opens her still partially opened nightshirt saying:** Now hush and let me listen to your breathing. **(Listens carefully to Sierra's breathing then says)** You're wheezing, your chest is clogged up, I was hoping to find out that your bronchial tubes were clear but it sounds like they're clogged up with gunk. **(Removes his stethoscope and puts it back in his bag and pulls out his light and tongue depressor and says)** Now open and let me see your throat **(Shines his light down Phoenix's throat and says)** Uh-huh no wonder you're coughing! Your throat is red, raw and it's infected! I'll have to put you on strong antibiotics to clear up the infection before it becomes worse. Now all I want you to do is take these, three times a day and rest! I don't need you getting worse! In two weeks time, I'll come back and draw more blood and compare it to the blood I'm going to take before I leave. Before I forget, Anthony is on his way to see you. Father couldn't get away from Palace Business right away and he'll be coming later on in the day or perhaps maybe even tomorrow. **(Reaches inside his medic bag and pulls out a tourniquet and wraps it around Phoenix's arm tightly then pulls out a needle and syringe and sterile wipe and wipes down her arm then feels the vein and pricks her arm pushing the needle into the vein and begins to draw blood stopping at ten vials then removes the needle pressing a cotton ball against the small hole and wraps a long strip of cloth around her arm tying it tightly saying)** I know ten vials is a lot of blood but the more blood I have of yours, the better the chance of finding out what effect this virus will have on your new magic. **(Looks up at the sound of the door opening and says)** It looks like Anthony's here to see you, so I'll be on my merry way. Just rest and take the medication the way I've written it down, but with Atem here, I doubt he'll allow you to skip taking it. So I'll start you off right now with the first eight pills every four hours three times a day for three weeks. Here **(Hands Phoenix the first eight pills and a glass of cool fresh water and says)** take these now then in four hours, AFTER EATING, I want you to take the next eight pills, they're strong so when you start to catch yourself dozing off, don't fight it! Let the sleep take over, the more you rest, the better chance these antibiotics have of fighting the infection and forcing it to clear up. **(Stands up, leans down to check the bandages and says)** No, these don't need changing just yet. **(Re-wraps the wrappings over the bandages then buttons up Sierra's nightshirt, pulls up her blankets to cover her ribs and abdomen then gathers up all his belongings and quickly leaves the room to allow his brother his time with their niece)**

 **Anthony quickly walks over to the bed and slides down beside Sierra saying:** I have been worried SICK about you! How're you feeling?!

 **Sierra:** At the moment, I'm exhausted and just had my dressings checked. I'm having a hard time keeping awake. I know I should eat but, honestly? I'm not the least bit hungry yet. I'm doubtful I can even get anything down since I have an infected sore throat. Archer started me on a routine of strong antibiotics to clear the infection up. He gave me eight pills to take before he left. Eight pills every four hours for three weeks.

 **Anthony heaves a sigh and says:** At least you're on the road to recovery

 **Sierra:** Slowly starting the journey to recovery.

 **Anthony:** Slow and steady wins the race. Don't rush yourself! Just take your time getting better.

 **Sierra drops her voice and says:** Did they find the last two captives?

 **Anthony:** No, Sleet has them hidden away where we are unable to find them.

 **Sierra:** I know, you miss him don't you?

 **Anthony:** More than anyone will ever know or realize. Teddy has no defensive or battle magic in him any longer, he only has floral,fauna and wish granting magic which is why our gardens have been lacking, Teddy's not there to ensure they're growing properly and to do the massive amounts of weeding necessary for the plants to grow big, strong, healthy and have an abundance of food to harvest. It's hard to believe he's been gone ten and a half years, plucked right out of our garden where he was planting the fall crops so they'd be ready for Harvesting on Harvest Day. Without Teddy there, there's not going to BE another Harvest which means nothing to tide the village through the long winter until spring.

 **Sierra heaves a sigh and says:** There'll be other Harvests with plenty of food to get through the seasons. Go behind the house to the farthest back field, go over the little foot bridge that's over the brook to the glen, there you'll find father's hidden vegetable, fruit, berry and grain storage, it's a massive field with ever growing supplies of everything. Did you really think he'd leave everyone in the lurch? Go to the first little house and the one who owns it will assist you in setting up a market like father did so that the ones who _really_ need supplies as in those with children,the sick and the senior citizens, can get care baskets made up in advance. Inside the garden shed is a clipboard with names and family house locations written on the papers, check in with them and see what if anything they need.  
  
 **Anthony heaves a relieved sigh saying:** Thank goodness that there'll be other Harvests with plenty of food to get through the seasons. No one, not even me, realized he had a hidden garden behind the house with an abundance of never ending food! That'll be the first order of my business when I go back to the village, is to tell those who have little to no food to go to your house and go around back with their baskets to get the necessary food they'll need. The cows and goats will provide their milk, pigs that were fat enough have been slaughtered by Corbin out in the country away from little eyes and sent back, there's enough wool that was spun into yarn by your mother before she came here to last mothers until early summer and enough unspun wool to use for stuffing blankets, there's plenty of Chicken Eggs to go around, so that's everything everyone will need to get through the upcoming winter months without worry! Oh no, if they put floral inhibiting gloves on him, Teddy will get sick! I hope they haven't forced floral inhibiting gloves on him and locked him somewhere dark! Even worse, if they find out he has wish granting magic, they'll wear him out wishing for things they don't need. He'll have no choice but to obey their every command, it's how his wish magic works. They each get three wishes a day but if they've found his amulet, it's unlimited wishes nonstop to the point they'll exhaust him.

 **Sierra:** In the top drawer of my right hand night table, you'll find father's Genie Amulet, necklace, earrings and bracelets, they were given to me by the search party as they followed the trail they were found hidden in a hollow tree trunk in their original case covered in leaves,twigs and moss. He must've removed them before he was taken further into the forest and hidden them.

 **Anthony opens the top drawer of Phoenix's night stand, reaches into the drawer and carefully removes the boxed jewelery saying with a relived sigh:** Oh thank the stars he had the presence of mind to remove and hide them where his captors wouldn't be able to find them! So that means he's down to his floral magic.

 **Sierra:** Look under his Genie Jewelery and you'll find his Floral Crystal, he took that off as well to protect himself and under his Floral Crystal is his Fauna Crystal. So even if they force him to do something with plants and animals, he can't, he wouldn't be able to understand what the animals are saying to him or properly diagnose a plants problem or illness. 

**Anthony gently lifts up the cushioned tray to find a flower shaped crystal in it's spot then lifts up that tray to find an animal crystal and says:** Then he's of no use to Titan, he has no magic in him at all. All of our magic is amplified through our crystals, if Teddy doesn't have his Crystal on him, then his magic is down to basic abilities of curing sick plants. What could they possibly want with him now?!

 **Sierra:** He's also a master Pharmacologist, Herbologist, Botanist AND Chemist. Titan could use any of those skills to force father to make him anything he wanted. Not to mention he's a Master Potionist just like mother is. I don't know, unless they have a garden or teammate that needs healing. Don't worry, they'll find father and bring him home, if not Tad and Dorian will find where they're keeping father hidden and bring him home. Listen to me, get Siamun to make Atem get some sleep! I'll be fine! There are two spare beds for him to use to sleep on when I'm sleeping. There's no need for him to stay awake all night and all day when I'm sleeping. I also don't need him wiping my head, the air at night now is perfectly cool and for the love of my sanity please get him to stop asking how I feel. I feel rotten and will feel rotten until this cold leaves and my wounds have healed. I have energy at times I can sit up and eat on my own. **(Starts dozing off until she'd fallen asleep)**

 **Anthony notices his niece had fallen asleep, stands up, pulls her covers back up around her throat, leaves her bedside, walks to her door, opens it and exits her bedroom closing the door behind her saying:** Phoenix has fallen asleep again. Do NOT allow anyone to wake her, just let her sleep. As for you, Atem! There are two extra beds in Phoenix's room, USE ONE AT NIGHT! Phoenix would like to be able to breathe easier, she has a hard enough time trying to draw in oxygen with her chest being congested, she doesn't need your head on her stomach while the rest of you is sitting in a chair. Nor does her fever require a cold cloth anymore, the cool night air coming in her windows is keeping her cool enough.

 **Atem sheepishly looks away saying:** I guess I fell asleep in an awkward position after the last bandage and dressing change.

 **Guard comes down the hall with Axel and Cassidy trailing behind saying:** Excuse me, this boy and his mother were lost. **(Turns and leaves Axel and Cassidy with the others)**

 **Anthony:** Oh Axel! I'm sorry I lost you four halls back didn't I? Cassidy, I'm so sorry!

 **Cassidy:** It's alright, you were in a hurry, besides it gave me a chance to see the gardens and what I can do for them.

 **Mana jumps on Axel saying:** You're back!

 **Axel:** Just to see Sierra, then I have to go home,have supper,shower and get ready for the night shift. Now if you don't mind, my entire body is sore from hauling giant Pumpkins all morning and bailing hay all afternoon. 

**Mana:** Is it harvest time for you already?

 **Axel:** The Summer-Fall Harvest getting ready for Winter Planting 

**Cassidy:** Little lady, Axel is very sore everywhere, plant your feet on the ground please. 

**Mana:** Whoa sorry! I'll get down now. **(Climbs down off Axel saying)** I just never thought I'd get to see you again. Not since that strange old lady in grey dragged you through the portal ten and a half years ago! 

**Cassidy:** Wait, did you just say an old woman in grey dragged Axel through the portal ten and a half years ago? That was my oldest aunt! My mother's older sister! Aunt Olivia had a reason for pulling him through that portal! In Aunt Olivia's realm no one wastes magic on things that can be done the mortal way. I set that up and competley forgot about it! The threat level towards Axel was at red and she knew enough to pull him to safety on her side of the world and allow Axel the time to heal and grow his magic safely. After all Axel was very sick at the time and the only place of absolute secrecy and safety was with my Aunt Olivia, NO ONE DARES mess with a Marsian Witch when they're caring for a sick person, that is one thing she will not put up with..ask my brothers what happens when Aunt Olivia is treating someone who is sick and they're making idiots of themselves.

 **Axel:** Grandfather will be here either later today or tomorrow. He was very much alive when we left although a bit peeved at himself for not remembering where he put a specific helpful map

 **Seto:** Would it not be in the very last place he had it?

 **Axel:** He's been in more places than he cares to remember during the day and afternoon.

 **Isis:** Why?

 **Archer:** It's a game he plays: Keep away from King Micah. He can't stomach Micha and his bad manners. He opens doors to rooms he has no business opening,walks in like he owns the place, makes rude comments about how it's decorated. To make matters worse, Tobias's wife just had a set of twins a few days ago, it was a long hard,difficult labor and delivery for her and she's still very tired and falls asleep easily. The twins need as much sleep as they can get but Micah opened Tobias's sitting room door,walked in then opened his bedroom door and stood there talking to his decorator about how he wanted the room to be redecorated all the while calling Tobias a slouch,a bum,a mooch,a drunk even though he can't digest alcohol and a womanizer though the woman in bed is his wife of two years then he proceeded to ask what took him so long to produce an heir. When he noticed a lilac colored towel, he loudly says _**'Your wife labored to bring a GIRL into the word?! Whatever for?! You ought to take her down to the river, bash her head against a rock and get rid of her! No one wants their first born to be a girl! Every Royal I talk to wants a male heir to be born first! You're better off leaving her at a home for foundlings and trying again!'** _I'm sorry but Tobias is a TWIN, he had a boy and a girl. His son was nursing from mom while he gave his daughter a warm bath, dried her off which is what he was doing when Micah decided to waltz in, then he put a fresh diaper on her and laid her down then repeated the same steps with his son while mom went and had her own long soak in a hot tub to ease the sorness in her lower parts which were still aching. **(Hears a door open and says)** And that would be my father coming down the hall.

 **Guard comes down the hall with Ares trailing behind saying:** His Majesty King Ares has arrived to see Phoenix. **(Turns and leaves Ares with his two sons,grandson and daughter in law)**

 **Axel:** So I see you managed to ditch Micah did you?

 **Ares:** Yes thank the stars. All the servants have him on a wild goose chase right now looking for me. If he found me, I'd never have time to come see Phoenix. **(Sees Cassidy and says)** My dear, are you staying here with Sierra?

 **Cassidy:** Yes, it'll be better if I'm here with her rather than being back home in an empty cottage with memories of Teddy to cause me grief. Axel and Damien will take care of the cottage for me while I'm away, nothing will happen. It's better for me to be here than back home with the way the women of my family are behaving right now. Two hundred and twenty seven suitors have been lined up by the women of my family. Especially Aunt Alyson who is determined to take your grand kids away

 **Ares:** Alyson has been dealt with for what she did ten and a half years agoI Forgive me for being rude but as far as I know, you're still legally wed to my son. What is with the two hundred and twenty seven suitors being lined up?

 **Cassidy heaves an irritated sigh and says:** As far as Great Aunt Alyson is concerned, Teddy's dead and it's time to get married and start producing again.

 **Ares:** We don't know if Teddy's dead or if he's alive, he hasn't been found yet. We're rushing things aren't we?

 **Cassidy:** Not according to Great Aunt Alyson we're not. Teenage twins is a sign from the gods that it's time for me to get married again and produce the next generation. For now she thinks I've settled on **(shudders and says)** Gregorio of Townsend Village. Ugly as sin and dumber than a jack ass. She's currently planning our wedding. How will she react when Teddy returns? I guess she'll have to call off the wedding plans. She can't see past Axel and Phoenix to my other eight kids, in her mind they belong to Nebula and Callista they don't belong to me and Teddy.

 **Isis approaches Cassidy saying:** I will show you your room, just follow me.

**Cassidy picks up her satchel and follows Isis down the hall to the empty room**

**Isis opens the door saying:** This was set aside for both you and your husband to use to be close to Sierra.

 **Cassidy steps into the room and says:** Plenty of sunshine for my plants to grow, more than they'd get back home. More room here than in my workshop back at home for me to work on potions. **(Notices a huge table and says)** Oh wow, a much bigger table than back home! It's perfect for me!

 **Isis:** I hope so! Sierra set it up ages ago for you. That is why it is decorated in this manner and painted in the colors you see.

 **Cassidy takes a closer look around and says:** She copied the master bedroom back home on a much bigger scale. For now, all I need to do is unpack then see my daughter.

 **Isis:** If you wish to unpack and rest, Sierra would probably be asleep after your father in law and son leave.

 **Cassidy:** Right right, Archer's pills are potent and strong enough to put her to sleep for a good long while. It would be nice to sleep in a bed for a change instead of hiding and sleeping on leaves and twigs away from my family that are demanding I find a new suitor and remarry in a hasty hurry. A bath would be even grander.

 **Isis:** There is a cord right by the sliding door on the far wall you pull to bring servants, tell them you want bath water and they will bring it to you and fill up your tub so you can bathe. For now, since we were told in advance you would be here with Axel, the tub is full of nice hot water and things needed to get clean are arranged on a stool for you with towels to dry off with and a wash cloth. **(Turns and leaves saying)** Enjoy your bath and have a good sleep, I know Sierra will.

  
  
**Meanwhile out in the Hall**

**Ares turns to Archer and says:** How is she?

 **Anthony:** Sierra fell asleep before I left, so I just covered her back up and let her sleep.

 **Archer:** I've taken blood to run tests on to ensure she's not harboring the Crystalline Fever Infection

 **Ares:** Is that her room then?

 **Archer:** Yes that's her bedroom

 **Ares remembers Teddy's Jewels and says:** Do either of you have Teddy's Genie Jewelery or his crystals?

 **Anthony reaches into his satchel and pulls out the Case and says:** I have it, Sierra gave it to me before she fell back asleep. Everything is inside, searchers found it hidden in a hollowed tree trunk covered in leaves,twigs and moss guarded by his pet raccoons.

 **Ares heaves a sigh of relief saying:** All this time I've been worried sick about Teddy's wish magic being abused, I'm so relieved he managed to take everything off and hide it. **(Moves the hinged top drawer and reveals Teddy's Floral Crystal and says)** He took this off too? Then he's down to his basic abilities to heal sick plants. I'll leave this in the care of Sierra , that way if he does manage to get free and ends up here, he'll have his jewelery and crystal to put back on.

 **Atem:** Wait, there are GENIES in your family?! Is Phoenix one?

 **Ares:** Just Teddy and Cassidy for now. I have no idea what Sierra will turn out to be. She's a blind bag of magic, we don't know what magic will surface or if it will all mix together to make new stronger more powerful magic to get her through her upcoming fight with Titan. All I can do is train her to use her magic wisely without being like most of her relations on her grandmother's side of the family who use their magic for ridiculous things like hiding their magic. Makes you wonder why they don't use their heads and NOT use their magic for everything. I mean you do NOT need to use magic to walk your dog,wash your dishes,have a bath or cook. But half of Arianna's relations use their magic for literally everything in life and wonder why they're so tired and drained all the time. Did she get her medication on time?

 **Archer:** Yes, she got it just before Atem came out to tell me she'd awakened and that was oh wow, four hours ago! It's time for the lunch hour dose already!

 **Ares turns and heads towards Sierra's bedroom door, opens it, steps inside shutting the doors behind him and heads over to Sierra's bedside where he sat down, opened the right hand night stand's drawer,sat Teddy's Jewel case inside then closed it and reached up brushing her bangs out of her eyes saying:** Hey sleepy head, how're we feeling?

 **Sierra manages to wake up saying:** Terrible.

 **Ares picks up Sierra's hands and gently pulls her towards him until she was right up against him as he held her saying:** Just woke up after a long sleep and still weak. Most of your wounds have healed except for the worst ones.

 **Sierra:** I feel like going right back to sleep again.

 **Ares:** No, I want you to try and eat. You need to start getting your strength built back up again and eating is what will bring your strength back up. Just a few bites of something so you don't go hungry. **(Looks around his grand daughter's room and notices a food trolley with fresh food on it and a time card,lays Sierra back against her pillows, stands up, walks over to the food trolley, picks up the time card and reads the time saying)** This was just brought in by Seto a few hours ago, seems like he wants you to eat as well. Let's see what's under the dome that's making it warm. **(Lifts the lid and says)** Ahh, a nice warm bowl of your favorite stew, a freshly made biscuits, some juice and lots of water oh and the medication Archer has you taking. **(Removes the breaks from the wheels of the trolley and pushes it over to Sierra's bedside saying)** C'mon and I'll help you sit up against your pillows. **(Pulls Sierra into a sitting position and piles the pillows behind her back until she was sitting up against the pillows, turns to the food trolley where he picked up the lap tray that he sat over Sierra's lap then removed the lid, picks up the ladle to stir the stew then picks up a bowl and ladles a hefty serving, replaces the lid on the pot, picks up a spoon and heads over to Sierra's bedside where he placed the bowl on the tray, then went back and picked up her medicine, water and juice glasses that he placed on the tray saying)** C'mon I'll feed you your stew since even the smallest amount of food will seem heavy to you.

 **Sierra:** No it's alright, I can manage it myself. Just not that big a bowl, that's just too big for me right now. Is Axel here too?

 **Ares stands up,walks over to Sierra's door and grabs his grandson's wrist pulling him inside and closes the door saying:** Your sister wants to see you. Just don't get too close to her face, she's still sick.

 **Axel follows his grandfather over to his sister's bedside and says in a relieved voice:** I have been worried sick about you. I couldn't get an update on your condition.

 **Sierra faintly replies:** I'm fine, still a few wounds that haven't healed yet. Lost some blood and developed a high-grade fever.

 **Axel:** Who interfered in your battle?! The battle grounds are off limits to anyone who is not a guardian involved in that battle!

 **Sierra:** Virgil and his lackeys got involved and altered the course of the battle, I wasn't supposed to return for a good six months, but with Virginia's time altering abilities; she changed the time-line and outcome of the battle between me and Trojan. I have no idea what she thought she was accomplishing by changing the outcome of the battle that would've freed Trojan's mind and brought back his true identity, appearance, memories and abilities. After that it would've been me against Titan for everything, but she changed the outcome of the battle between me and Trojan.

 **Ares:** Wait did you just say VIRGINIA was involved in this? Wears plum purple from head to toe? So far over her weight limit she waddles?

 **Sierra:** That's her

 **Ares:** Oh good grief, what was that tea totaler doing there? This battle doesn't concern her!

 **Sierra:** Well she paused and diverted that time line so that the outcome was different.

 **Ares:** WHO approved the diversion of the time line? Wait don't tell me, Virgil approved it.

 **Sierra:** No, Mildred.

 **Ares chokes on his biscuit saying:** THAT PRUDE?! **(Takes a swig of his water to wash down the biscuit saying)** What was she doing there?

 **Sierra:** Preserving the purity of all girls involved in the battle so that we could lead 'normal' lives.

 **Ares:** I'm sorry, but a good chunk of your team was born under battle stars and have battle magic in them! It does no one any good to interfere with the battles or to alter the time line

 **Sierra:** Tell that to Annie, Aileen, Amelia, Alyson, Alice, Alicia, Amanda and Athena.

 **Ares:** Annie, Aileen and whom ever else was there, had no business interfering with what was going on! At least you fared better than most who have gone up against Breaker and Gearshift. Most were quickly encased in healing ice that put them into an eternal sleep to heal their bodies. Your team is the only team that survived to face Trojan, most other teams were killed by Breaker before they could free the captives.

 **Sierra:** I counted at least twenty-three teams still in various stages of eternal healing. A good chunk of them left behind siblings, wives, children and lovers who will never see them again until the healing ice melts in about ten thousand years.

 **Axel smells stew then hears his stomach growl and notices a big bowl of stew on Sierra's tray saying:** If you're not going to eat that bowl of stew, can I have it? I haven't eaten since five this morning and I'm starving!

 **Sierra:** Be my guest. I don't have much of an appetite and that bowl is too much for me to eat. There's a smaller stew bowl on the tray that you can fill up and give me, that will suffice me until my stomach is ready for more food.

 **Axel walks over to the food trolley and finds a small cherry blossom printed bowl, picks it up, then removes the lid to the pot, lifts the ladle to stir the stew then brings up a heaping ladle full of stew and pours it into the bowl, replaces the ladle in the pot and puts the lid back on then takes the small bowl over to his sister placing it on her tray saying:** Here we go, one small bowl of stew.

**Sierra lifts her spoon and begins eating the stew in her bowl until she'd finished two small bowl fulls**

**Axel looks at his sister's empty tray saying:** I Thought you didn't have much of an appetite? You've had two small bowls of stew, a biscuit, a glass of juice and water to take your pills with.

 **Sierra:** That's all I have the stomach for. Any more and it will just come back up the way it went down.

 **Axel:** Well at least Mahad will be a happy camper knowing you've eaten something. Between the three of us, the stew's all gone. How's that medication Archer has you on working?

 **Sierra yawns saying:** It's starting to make me sleepy again.

 **Axel:** By the way, where's that brother of mine? What about Mahad?! Where are they?

 **Ares:** Mahad is catching up on his sleep still, he'll be in later. He was here the entirety of the time your sister was healing, though she had no idea which way was up or down. Couldn't see the town for the forest.

 **Sierra:** One of two places: Atem's either gone to lay down and catch up on some sleep or he's in the Throne room. He's not interested in ending up in bed sick and he's been here four nights straight. If he doesn't return to the throne room, all hell will break loose and people will start to worry that he's dead. One Personal Appearance will let the people know he's still alive. Other than that, he's still worried that some wounds haven't healed yet. Mahad is still asleep, he was by my side for three weeks and three days straight refusing to sleep. He finally gave in and went to bed leaving Atem to stay with me.

 **Ares:** Atem has been told by Siamun that he has to give you time to recover. You've been sick for almost a month with a high-grade fever, your magic shut off to protect you and those around you from getting hurt and your strength will come back as will your appetite. The more you try to eat and the more you keep up taking what Archer has given you, the quicker this bug will be eradicated and the sooner your energy, strength and stamina will return then after your energy, strength and stamina have returned your magic will turn back on again. It takes time, upwards of two to three weeks. The more sleep you get, the better you'll feel and the quicker things will go back to normal. The same applies to your wounds, keep the dressings close to the wounds fresh and clean and infection won't have a chance to set in.

 **Sierra:** That's what everyone else has told him, patience is a virtue. The more rest I get the quicker I'll be back on my feet, though I'll still wear down quicker until I fully regain my energy.

 **Ares:** The best place for you until you regain your strength, energy and stamina is right here in bed heeding Archer's advice to take it easy. He's monitoring you in case you develop a crystalline infection. Now that's the last thing we need, that infection requires weeks and months of intense Crystalline Therapy to eradicate. We'll know in a few days whether or not you're harboring the Crystalline Fever Infection. In the meantime, Axel are you staying or coming home?

 **Axel:** I'd best go back home

 **Sierra starts feeling tired and says:** I guess it's time for me to go back to sleep, Archer's medication is kicking in rapidly. You don't want what I have.

 **Axel:** I already had what you have only worse. You got the tail end, I caught the entire body. Three weeks of my stomach bouncing around like I had eaten a jar full of jumping beans was enough for me. Half the time I felt like I was on fire, even though I was ice-cold to the touch, other times I felt like I was sitting on an iceberg even though I was boiling hot to the touch. It was as if someone was playing with my internal thermostat and wouldn't leave it alone. Then came the vomiting whenever I sat up to go to the washroom, that was fun beyond words. Then came the chills, the headaches, the entire BODY ACHES. It felt like someone was pulling me apart bit by bit, then after I was all better, DAMIEN caught it and I had to look after him while he was sick. Now he's over it and is back home cleaning house to get rid of any and all leftover feathers before he has a full blown allergy attack. For the life of me, I don't understand why people keep giving us things with feathers in them when there's a notice on the door that clearly states Damien cannot be around feathers due to his allergy! **(ensures no one else is around, then says)** They still haven't been found! I don't know where else to send the crew! We can't keep lying to their wives and families, the longer we stall the quicker they'll figure out we still haven't found their husbands, fathers, lovers, and brothers.

 **Sierra heaves a tired sigh and says:** We fought Sleet's Second In Command in the farthest most Northern regions, the only place far, remote and dark enough for Sleet to keep the strongest guardians hidden away for so long is his underground cavern. It's not on any map that a mortal can access as only a few Guardians have ever been there. It should be in the library in the very back room under lock and key. I've seen it twice, that's how my crew came to find Sleet in the first place, he had most of his captives with him on a sixteen-year journey to where ever he was taking them and I can tell you it isn't anywhere familiar to them as most of them looked terrified and exhausted beyond belief, as though they've been walking without rest. By the time my team and I got to the spot they were last seen after we defeated Searchlight, they were gone without a trace. What magic we did have left, defeating Sleet's boss, Searchlight, took it out of us. He took every last ounce of our magic again to defeat him. Searchlight's gotten stronger since the last time we battled him. **(Winces as the pain from her still healing wounds ripped through her and says)** Ooh still sore and I felt that wave of pain this time around.

 **Axel:** Just how long can you keep your wounds hidden from him? Just about everyone else knows how bad you're hurt except Atem! How much longer until he figures out why you're still weak as a newborn kitten?

 **Ares:** Axel, Atem knows all about Phoenix's still healing wounds. I told him ages ago not to get involved in the hunt for the missing guardians, Sleet and her two strongest captives that have been missing since they were twelve and fourteen. By now ten years later they'd be twenty-two and thirty-four, not to mention the two that have been missing since they were in their twenties for ten years. They'd be in their thirties wondering if their loved ones are still alive and looking for them.

 **Sierra:** Just who do you think has been taking care of my wounds since I returned? Certainly not those simpleton's that call themselves Healers! He gave specific orders no healer was to step foot in here, it's been Atem and Seto tag teaming taking care of my wounds while everyone else kept those simpletons away from here so I could rest, regain strength and magic and let my wounds heal in peace. They met the one side of Mahad I've met only once and they haven't returned since.

 **Axel snickers saying:** Whoa, you got Mahad angry? When?

 **Sierra heaves a sigh and says:** This time three years ago. I either did or said something really offensive to him and he showed me a side of him I swore I'd never bring out again. Yes he has mom and dad's blessings to punish me as he sees fit and he has in the past, but last year... well he just shut down and refused to speak to me for almost a month and six weeks well to be honest two months and two weeks. I almost never did find out what I had done to upset him until I went to my room to get dressed and noticed my sketch book wasn't on my side table but on the floor like it had been picked up, looked through then dropped.

 **Axel picks up Sierra's sketch book to the bent page then turns it around to show his sister and says:** Is this the page he found?  
  
 **Sierra:** No, it's what's pasted in the back of the book that upset him that day.

 **Axel turns the sketch book around and says:** I really don't see what could cause him to shut down and refuse to speak with you. It's a landscape picture, there's nothing offensive about it. **(Flips to the beginning of the sketch book and flips through saying)** A few practice sketches of the male body but nothing obscene. One can barely even tell it's a male.

 **Sierra:** Flip to the very back of the book

 **Axel flips to the very back of his sister's sketch book and saying:** The picture of you and Carter taken at the Winter Solstice Carnival? I don't get it, what's so of--never mind. He's a single parent of a young lady. I should have realized he's never met Carter has he?

 **Sierra:** No and that's when I realized what upset him. He thought that this picture signified Carter and I were getting married without his blessing. I spent a good three hours explaining that it was just a memento of a happier time before the Magic Hunters arrived and started rounding up and imprisoning any and all magic users. Only then did he understand that the picture was just a memory of a happier more carefree time and that's when he apologized for being so rotten towards me. He felt so horrible for misinterpreting the meaning behind the picture. Ever since then he's been trying to gather information on what these Magic Hunters want with me that they've been hunting for me since we were six years old.

 **Axel:** It's not hard to misinterperet what that photo means. Sora's dad had a hit fit when he seen her copy of the group photo. He kept yelling at her over the guys in the photo claiming it was a wedding photo and when was he going to meet his new son in law. It took Sora's mother to settle him down and remind him that it was a Winter Solstice Carnival Group Photo not a wedding photo. There were no formal clothes, Sora wasn't wearing a wedding dress and the boys weren't in their formal clothes.

 **Sierra:** Isn't Felicity allergic to Marigold pollen?

 **Axel:** Felicity's allergic to any pollen producing flower or plant, that's why Curtis keeps the garden outside free of pollen producing plants and flowers so Felicity won't have an allergic reaction every time the wind blows.

 **Sierra suddenly remembers something her unit leader had overlooked and says:** Father has floral magic in him much like every other generation male and female which means

 **Axel:** No map required to find him!

 **Sierra:** I brought that fact up so many times before but I was shouted down, everyone wanted to do things the 'proper' way and go North instead of going East! Plants don't survive in frigid cold temperatures! Floral Guardians can't survive year round freezing temperatures! There's no way Breaker would've taken father's group up North!

 **Axel:** No, no way! He'd have taken and scattered them in three directions: East, South and West! If they have Fauna magic in them, they'd have been sent to the East and West while all FLORAL Guardians would be taken down south where it's warm!

 **Sierra winces as another wave of pain shot through her ribs and says:** Several floral magic users and myself tried to get Rocket to listen to us but he was having none of it, Breaker wouldn't split up a large group, he'd keep them together making it 'easier' to control them.

 **Axel:** No, a large group of over a thousand captives with various types of magic would be harder if not more difficult to control. It would be easier to split them up, half going North, half going East, half to the South and the last group going with him to the West, it makes more sense!

 **Ares:** How often did anyone in charge consult weather, elemental or plant magic users?

 **Sierra:** Never, it was 'we're going north by north by north! It's the only way Breaker would go.' What is he directionally impaired to the point he can't tell East, South or West only North? Is he stupid enough to keep a group of over a hundred different magic users together? No, he'd break the group up into four groups, icy magic users to the farthest Northern and Southern Points, everyone else North East, North West, North South, various fauna magic users to the east and west and flora magic users to the various points in the south. Whenever someone made the suggestion that perhaps the group was broken up, they were reprimanded and left behind. **(Remembers something and says)** Carter told me that his dad went to the Carnival with him, Rocky, his three younger sisters and his younger brother, his siblings returned home but Raider never came home and that was around the time 'Titan' came into being. It couldn't be, could it?

 **Ares:** Raider's the only master swordsman I know of and if that's the case, the only way to reach the real Raider is to remind him of who he really is. You can't fight Raider and expect to win. His father taught him how to wield and fight with a sword. Raider quickly ascended to the rank of Master Swordsman at the same age you two are right now. Sleet corrupted Raider's abilities and turned him into Titan without his knowledge by corrupting his crystal. If you put your sword blade down into the ground and refuse to fight, he'll think he's won and will approach you, grab the blackened crystal off his shirt,drop it on the ground and break it with the heel of your boot. That will free Raider from what ever Sleet's done to him. Mind you though, Raider will be groggy and confused when he comes to, just try to explain as best you can what happened to him. I'm certain he won't blame you for everything

 **Sierra:** He won't remember anything beyond going to the Carnival with his kids and sitting down on the bench to rest for a few minutes. **(Drifts off to sleep unable to fight her medication any longer)**

 **Ares notices Sierra had fallen asleep and says to Axel:** Right now we need to allow Sierra the opportunity to continue her healing as she's fallen asleep. **(Stands up, turns around, carefully removes the extra pillows from behind Sierra's head gently laying her back against the thickest pillow then tucks her blankets up around her and quietly ushers Axel towards the door saying)** We've kept her up long enough to get viable information, for now her medication's kicked in and she needs the rest to let the wounds heal and to fight her fever. The doors are opened at all times just in case those nitwit Healers try to gain access to Sierra, someone can come through and tell them to get lost, so you can come and see her when ever you want. For now, we'd best go back home before your grandmother comes looking for me and Damien for you. You know how upset he'll get if you're not home when he gets there and you know he'll come looking for you.

 **Axel heaves a sigh and says:** Yeah I know Damien pretty well by now. I should, we've been committed for almost three years now. **(Hears a knock on Phoenix's door then hears it open and sees Damien entering saying)** What're you doing here?

 **Damien heaves a sigh of relief saying:** Oh thank the stars I found ya! I 'ave been worried sick! I came 'ome and no one was there! No note tellin me where ya'd gone, just two hungry pups I 'ad to feed, let out and bring back in before I came lookin fer ya! I 'ad no idea where ya'd gotten off to and I seen the doors were open so I just walked through hopin to find ya! **(Notices Phoenix and says)** I canna believe she's alive! Trojan's a bastard and a master swordsman! 'Ow'd she survive?!

 **Ares:** She barely survived. Phoenix came back cut up something bad and developed a high grade fever that just broke. She has a long road back. She has one last battle ahead of her

 **Damien heaves a sigh and says:** Aye she does, against Trojan's boss Titan. If she thought this battle was a tough one, this next one is goin to be a nightmare. If Sierra's successful in defeating Titan, the Crystalline Healing Ice will encapsulate her until her wounds and body 'ave healed.

 **Axel:** No, not against Titan, against her future father in law.

 **Damien:** Yer tellin me that Titan is RAIDER?!

 **Axel:** Yeah, Sleet corrupted him when he grabbed Raider at the County Carnival. I doubt Sierra will want to fight her future father in law. Grandpa's given her advice on how to bring back Rider without having to fight him, seeing she'll loose as Rider's a Master Swordsman and can kill her in a heart beat. Yet something tells me, Rider doesn't want to do this, he's known us for years and has no want or desire to hurt Sierra. He sees her as a little sister and treats her as such. He'd never hurt her and Titan knows this a will use mind manipulation to get his way.

 **Damien suddenly remembers the phone call from Stoker and says:** Stoker called Sierra's line.

 **Axel:** Oh no, she was supposed to help him out with the upcoming new recruits. With the way Sierra's feeling, there's no way for her to travel! She's way too sick and her magic is unreliable.

 **Damien:** Not to mention that she's injured and still healing.

 **Axel:** Give me Sierra's com link and I'll send the message she's sick.

 **Damien reaches into his side pouch and pulls out Sierra's com and hands it to Axel saying:** Good thing I brought it with me.

 **Axel takes his sister's com, turns it on and opens the messaging app and types out a message saying:** Sierra's sick with high fever and vomiting. **(Hits the send button and waits for an answer which came quickly and says)** Sierra won't have to worry about going back for training for a good long while, he's going to find a replacement while Sierra's recovering. Oh and watch out for Mana, she'll jump you if you're not careful.

 **Damien:** Uhh yeah we already met, she jumped on me the moment I came through the doors. Said something about me smelling like ya.

 **Axel:** Of course you smell like me, we sleep together in the same bed and yeah we were intimate before we went back to work this afternoon.

 **Damien:** Aye we were. It's best we leave Phoenix alone to sleep and get back 'ome before our little four legged terrorizers destroy the house. **(Takes Axel's hand saying)** C'mon before she jumps either one o' us again! The doors yer grandfather went through are still open so let's go! **(Leaves Sierra's bedside and exits through the time doors Axel's grandfather opened for them and heads back home leaving Sierra to sleep)**

**Several Hours Later**

****Siamun** cautiously opens Phoenix's door saying:** Are we awake? **(Slips in pushing the supper cart and sees Phoenix was awake and says)** How are we feeling?

 **Phoenix faintly:** I've been better, the pain has settled a bit.

 ** **Siamun** :** Good, I've brought you in your supper if you have the appetite.

 **Phoenix:** Not really.

 ** **Siamun** walks over to Phoenix's bedside pushing the supper cart saying: **Tut tut Phoenix! You have medicine that requires food to work! What would Mahad tell you?  
 **  
Phoenix heaves a tired sigh saying:** Eat something. Alright, alright. I'll eat just so you don't have to go tell dad I won't eat. **(Reaches behind her and props her oversized pillows up against the head board and slowly eases into an upright sitting position)**

 ** **Siamun** helps Phoenix sit up against her oversized pillows until she was in an upright sitting position then places her tray over her lap then sets two small bowls of stew on the tray followed by her drinks saying:** He'll want you to eat at least two bowls of stew.

 **Phoenix looks at the small bowls and says:** Two small bowls would easily fill one medium size bowl. Why not dump two small bowls into one medium bowl?

 ** **Siamun** takes the two small bowls off the tray and dumps them into a medium bowl saying:** There we go, two small bowls to keep Mahad happy. Now then your medicine! **(Picks up the notebook, opens it then sets it down and follows the directions on what medication Phoenix was to get then says)** Here we go, everything on the list for tonight. **(Hands Phoenix her medication and says)** Drain that glass of water so they will not come back up again. Then hopefully before you fall asleep again for the night, Mahad will be in.

**Phoenix holds her hand out and takes the pills from Shimon picks up her water glass popping the pills in her right hand into her mouth and drains her water glass then began to eat her stew until the bowl was empty then finishes off her drinks**

****Siamun** takes the empty bowl and glasses saying:** Your appetite is coming back. **(Picks the notebook back up and checks the last bandage change saying)** You're not due for a bandage change yet. **(Hears a knock on Phoenix's door and says)** Someone's finally awake. It's a good thing the palace is still closed, he was here for three weeks straight without sleep. It took the Pharaoh to get him to go to bed and get some sleep. **(Goes over to the door and opens it saying)** Phoenix is  
awake, she just finished her supper.

 **Mahad walks in and directly over to Phoenix's bed where he sat down and carefully pulled her into a tight hug saying:** I am so relieved you're awake at last!  
  
 **Phoenix:** Won't be for much longer, my pills are kicking in rather quickly

 **Mahad lets go of Phoenix then removes her over sized pillows to lay her down saying:** Then I won't keep you awake any longer.

**Several Months Later**

**Teddy pops through a worm hole close to the ground landing on his knees and thinks as he looks around:** _Where-Where am I? Nothing seems familiar to me in any way shape or form! How did I get to where ever here is?_ **(Sits down then slips his legs through his still bound wrists until they were in front of him and thinks)** _Damned, these knots are tight and Drake sealed off any viable way of getting these off._ **(Tries once more to summon his Jewel case, closes his eyes and silently calls out)** _Jewels of the Genie, Crystal of the Gardener appear in my hands as a blade at my command! Appear! **(Opens his eyes to see his hands were empty and thinks)** Dammit! Where is my jewel case that it is not appearing at my command?!_ **(Recognizes the vines around his wrists and thinks)** _Oh no! These are magic nullifying vines! No wonder my jewel case is unable to hear my calls! These vines are nullifying my magic! They're not allowing the chant to be heard by the gems on the jewel case! I should have recognized them when I first seen them!_

 **Guard recognizes Teddy from Phoenix's pictures and says:** Your Majesty? You've been gone for so long!

 **Teddy heaves a sigh and holds up his still tightly bound wrists saying:** Would you mind getting these off of me please? My wrists are hurting something fierce.

 **Guard pulls out his knife saying as he approached Teddy:** Of course your Majesty! **(Slices through the tough vines that tightly encircled Teddy's wrists saying)** There you go.

 **Teddy rubs his wrists and says:** Thank you! Mind telling me where I am? I am a little confused, I thought that worm hole would take me back to my home, not where ever I currently am. **(Stands up and stretches until his joints cracked as he says)** Oh much better, I have not been able to stretch like that in ages.

 **Guard:** You're in Egypt on Earth.

 **Teddy massages his temples and says with a sigh:** That is what I get for trying to get back home with my wrists still tied together. I have one other magic in me that Drake knew nothing of and that is teleportation magic, but it requires the use of both my hands and he had as you seen, tied my wrists behind my back. Ohh do I ever have a headache.

 **Guard notices a photo had fallen out of Teddy's cloak pocket, picks it up and says:** This little girl.. it's Phoenix!

 **Teddy confused says:** I am sorry, who? I know no one by the name Phoenix. That's my little girl, Sierra. It was taken ten and a half years ago when my son and daughter were barely three years old, it was the last time I seen either of them or my wife.

 **Guard turns the photo around pointing at Phoenix as a child saying:** This girl is known here as Phoenix, daughter of Priest Mahad.

 **Teddy:** Now I REALLY am confused! What is my daughter doing here? She should be back home with her mother and brother!

 **Guard:** Your father brought her here back when Pharaoh Aknamkanon was on the throne! He had Lord Mahad raise Sierra as his own daughter and gave her the name Phoenix Melody Grace Aurora Rebel Amisi to protect her from Titan. Phoenix was raised here in Pharaoh Aknamkanon's Court by Mahad as his own and is now in the court of Pharaoh Atem. I can announce you at the Palace if you would like.  
  
 **Teddy remembers the plan he and Cassidy had come up with in the presence of his parents then says:** Oh right! Right! I remember now. I'm sorry, I haven't had much if any sleep. My brain's sort of in a fog right now. I remember now, if anything were to happen to me, Cassidy was to go into hiding, Axel and Sierra were to be taken to a safe spot of my father's choosing. Having a Sacred Officer raise Sierra was his choice as he chose to keep Axel with him since he has a compromised immune system, got sick easily and took a long time to get better and needed to be under a doctor's care at all times during the wet weather. Anything to get out of this infernal heat.

 **Guard notices Teddy's clothes and says with a light chuckle:** Well no wonder you're so hot! You're still wearing your winter gear! Heavy woolen clothes from Fall, Winter and Early Spring are far too heavy for Egyptian heat! I'm sure your wife packed you some clothes when she came here. Follow me to the palace then and I'll announce you there.

 **Teddy notices how heavy and hot his clothes were and says:** Well can't say they allowed me a chance to grab a satchel of clothes and boots when they nabbed me. Wait, Cassidy's here?!

 **Guard:** Yes, she came to look after Phoenix who has developed a persistent cough and another fever. Your son on the other hand, went back to your home with his partner.

 **Teddy heaves a sigh saying as he removed his heavy winter cloak:** Whew this thing is hot and heavy. I will most definitely be glad to have a change of clothes more suited to the warmer weather.

**Both the Guard and Teddy head towards the Pharaoh's Palace where the guard stopped at the doors**

**Guard:** Wait here your majesty.

 **Teddy:** By the way, I'm not King Theodore! I never took my father's crown. I'm just Teddy. I have no where to go. 

**Guard slips inside and says:** Teddy just arrived and wants to see his daughter Sierra .

 **Atem:** Let him in. Sierra's still sick and not strong enough to be out of bed yet. I'll take care of him.

 **Guard opens the door wider and says:** Come on in, the Pharaoh will take you to Sierra .

**Teddy walks in to the throne room**

**Atem comes down from the throne saying:** Teddy, I've been waiting for you to arrive.

 **Teddy looks around and says:** Sierra's not here?

 **Atem:** Unfortunately no, she's in her room resting right now. Sierra got caught in a sudden down pour a few days ago and has come down with a cold. I'll take you to her. Follow me to her bedroom.

**As both Teddy and Atem head towards Sierra's room, Atem answered as many of Teddy's questions as he could until they both arrived at Phoenix's room**

**Atem:** Just wait here while I go see if she's awake. **(Opens the door and slips in heading over to Phoenix's bed quietly saying)** Phoenix, someone's here to see you.

 **Phoenix opens her tired eyes, sits up and says in a faint and tired voice:** Me? Who? **(Feels another coughing fit come on and begins coughing until it stopped and she laid back saying)** I wasn't expecting anyone, especially when I'm this sick. **(Falls back asleep exhausted from the combination of coughing so hard and her fever)**

 **Atem:** Oh you'll want to see this person. **(Goes and opens the door saying)** Go on in, she's fallen back asleep. **(Steps out into the hall closing the door and heads back to the throne room)**

 **Teddy enters into Sierra's room, sets his cloak over the back of a nearby chair then immediately heads towards her bedside where he sat beside her on the bed, brushes her bangs away from her eyes, lays his hand across her forehead and says:** _Sierra?! Oh Sierra you're sick with a fever!_

 **Sierra recognizes the hand and voice and thinks:** _Could it be father or another one of this fever's tricks again?_ **(Manages to open her eyes to find her father sitting beside her)**

 **Teddy notices his daughter had opened her eyes and says:** Sierra?

 **Sierra faintly:** Father? **(Tries to sit up saying)** Or another one of this fever's tricks?

 **Teddy gently pushes Sierra back against her pillows using very little of his own strength and body weight saying:** Young lady, you lay back down right now! Where's my jewelry?

 **Sierra faintly:** In the top drawer of the right hand night table in it's case.

 **Teddy leans forward and opens the top drawer of the right hand night stand where he found his Jewelry case that he opened, lifted out the tray with his Genie Jewelry on it and takes his crystal out fastening it to his shirt front and allows his magic to come back to life before slipping his Genie Amulet over his head, putting his earrings back in his ears and bracelets back on his wrists saying:** You're very sick! I heard that barking cough of yours! If only I had some of my medicinal herbs with me, I could help you get rid of it! I have been worried SICK about my jewelry! I had no idea who had it! Normally when I call for the case, it appears in my hands as a blade. How did you get it Sierra?

 **Sierra faintly:** Cortland gave it to me, saying he found it in a hollowed out tree trunk hidden under leaves guarded by Bandit in the forest.

 **Teddy:** What forest Sierra?! Think hard! It's important! I know you're tired, I need you to help me fill in the blanks! What forest?! There are four forests back home! Which one?!

 **Sierra racks her tired brain again to recall what Cortland had said and says:** The forest on the western edge of our property. The one with the little foot bridge over the brook going towards your hidden garden.

 **Teddy:** The forest on the western edge of our property? The one with the little foot bridge over the brook going towards my hidden garden? **(Stops and goes over everything that had happened and says)** Oh right, _that_ forest. **(Sits in Sierra's over sized chair, puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes as everything came rushing back to him then says)** Of course! I did hide my Jewel case in a hollowed out tree trunk under leaves and moss guarded by Bandit and Berry. I had completely forgotten what I had done. Everything happened to me so fast, I must have blocked that memory out. **(Notices something above Sierra's head and says)** Sierra, how did you get that blade?

 **Sierra slowly awakens and says:** Blade?

 **Teddy:** Yes, the one above your head. How did you get it? It belongs in my hands. Not that I could ever use it again, as I don't have battle magic flowing through my blood any longer and neither should you! Both your mother and I are gardeners and genies, how you came to have a battle crystal is beyond me.

 **Sierra:** Grandfather gave it to me before I left to face Titan. **(Falls back asleep)**

 **Teddy says to Sierra:** Where is your mother in all of this? **(Hears the door open and looks up to see his wife entering and says)** Cassidy?!

 **Cassidy nearly drops the tray in her hands and says in a voice filled with relief:** Teddy?!

 **Teddy stands up and walks towards his wife until he had her in his arms saying:** I've been worried sick about you for the last ten and a half years!

 **Cassidy sets the tray on the table then wraps her arms around Teddy saying:** I had long thought they killed you! I couldn't bear to stay in our home so I packed a few of my possessions and came here to look after Sierra when she became sick with another fever that refuses to break. No one knows what type of fever she has or why it refuses to break, but her battle was cut short and she never did face Titan. She was teleported back here badly hurt and bleeding to the point she passed out, this is round two of the fever that set in after her body accepted her stored blood.

 **Teddy lets go of Cassidy and goes back to his sleeping daughter's bedside, lays his hand across her forehead, closes his eyes to read the fever saying:** Poor thing. It's most definitely the remnants of the first one. It'll go down as soon as I can make her stronger medication to start taking. There's nothing I can do to help her right now. I have no medicinal herbs to make any of my remedies! Wait, where's our son?

 **Cassidy:** Living with your parents as we planned. I had to enact the emergency plan of action and allow Aunt Olivia to look after Axel, no one _dares_ to order her to do anything she has no want or desire to do on her own or at the demands of anyone else. I have a garden full of your medicinal herbs growing outside in the palace garden. Tell me what herbs, flowers, fruits, vegetables, berries and roots you need, how much you need and I'll go get them out of the garden for you!

 **Teddy:** You will have to catch me up on what's happened since I've been gone. **(Reaches into his left vest pocket and pulls out his notebook, opens it to the middle and says)** I'm going to need everything on this list along with lots of water.

 **Cassidy takes her husband's note book from his hands, grabs a spare basket from under Sierra's table and says:** Happily my love. For now, I was about to give our daughter her medicine and her lunch. Nothing much, just some stew, some berries in cream, cold water, juice, biscuits, and some pudding and the medication your brother left for her to take. **(Heads towards the door saying)** I'll go and get everything you need from the garden, try to get Phoenix to eat something. **(Heads out of Sierra's bedroom door to head towards the entrance to the garden where she began harvesting all the plants, herbs and roots on Teddy's list then headed back towards her daughter's room)** C'mon Sierra, I want you to sit up and eat, as does your mother! **(Picks up her hands, gently pulls Sierra towards him until she was propped against his chest, then reaches over and sets up her pillows so she could sit up then lays her back against the pillows saying as he sat the tray over her lap)** C'mon eat your lunch, the more food your body has to use as fuel to fight whatever you have, the sooner you will be back on your feet again!

**Sierra feels her throat constrict again as another coughing fit took over causing her to begin to cough uncontrollably**

**Teddy swiftly moves the food loaded tray off his daughter's lap back to the tray holder and smacks his daughter's back saying:** What have you caught that is doing this to you? **(Hears Cassidy come back in saying)** Has Sierra been taking that medication I made for sore throats constantly?

 **Cassidy heaves a sigh saying:** Every day since Archer told me her throat was infected. It's almost gone. Just give her some water, her throat's dry.

 **Teddy helps Sierra lay back then picks up the water jug and pours Sierra some water into her glass, sets the water jug down, picks up the glass and says:** Here Sierra, take a drink of water and wet your throat.

**Sierra sits up and takes the glass of water draining it then hands it back to her father and falls back asleep.**

**Cassidy:** The medication makes her throat dry, she's almost done with the pills for her infection. Just waiting on her energy to return.

 **Teddy heaves a resigned sigh saying:** There's nothing more I can do for her energy. It'll come back on it's own schedule.

 **Cassidy:** It doesn't help matters any when healers keep wanting to come in and see her.

 **Teddy heaves a resigned sigh saying:** Not when I'm here they won't! I won't allow it. Sierra needs to rest and recover strength, energy and stamina. She lost a tremendous amount of blood thanks to Virginia altering the outcome of her battle, it takes a long while for her magic to start back up and run full force. I should know, I myself went through a battle like this and Victor interfered only to be met with the tip of Nebula's blade and warned to turn back before all hell broke loose and he lost his life. Thankfully, Victor took his crew and screwed off back home. Too bad Virginia takes after her mother and is pig headed.

 **Cassidy heaves a sigh saying:** I know. Virginia doesn't listen to anyone not even her own father or her husband oh wait, it was her husband who insisted she save the purity and integrity of the girls involved in this battle. It had nothing to do with any of Virginia's crew or with Virginia for that matter.

 **Teddy:** Maybe if I added more ginger, cumin, cayenne and hot peppers, it will work better!

 **Cassidy:** Maybe what will work better?

 **Teddy:** The rub I've been working on for my poor shoulder and back during harvesting season. Everything aches from the shoulders down and I really feel it when I go to get up to use the washroom the next day.

 **Cassidy:** I know, I feel it as well. Sierra's been feeling it in her back from hauling hay bundles in from out in the field, herding cows that have wandered away from the herd back to the herd, finding lost sheep, goats, fixing the chicken coops so that the foxes, weasels and wild dingo's can't get in and take our chickens, ducks and geese again. **(Slides her arms around Teddy's waist, lays her head on his heart and catches a whiff of something awful saying)** First thing's first! YOU STINK!

 **Teddy catches a whiff of his stink and says:** Whew! Don't exactly smell like a fragrant bouquet of flowers now do I? It's not like Drake allowed me to stop somewhere and have a hot bath as we were rarely above ground where we could be seen. I spent six out of ten years locked in a dark, magic nullifying reinforced bunker three hundred feet underground **(Hears his stomach growl and says)** Got anymore of what Sierra's got for her lunch?

 **Cassidy:** Plenty in the kitchen for after you've had a bath! As for you, come with me and I'll show you where I'm staying. **(Grabs her husband's hand, pulls him out of Phoenix's bedroom closing the door behind her, pulls him down the hall, stopping at her door that she opened, steps inside with Teddy and closes the door saying)** This is where I've been staying. The bath is over there behind that sliding wall, I'll just have someone bring some hot water for your bath. **(Grabs the cord and pulls it to summon some servants who knocked on her door as she opened the door saying)** Lots of hot, warm and cool water for Teddy's bath if you please Cheyenne, he needs one badly.

 **Cheyenne:** Of course Cassie we can smell him down the hall. **(Steps aside to allow the water boys in saying)** Fill that tub up with all the hot water you have, then leave plenty of clean water behind both hot and cold for Teddy to finish his bath with.

 **Tommy:** Yes Cheyenne! Follow me to the tub. **(Walks in carrying two buckets of hot water and heads directly to where the bathtub was located and bucket full by bucket full filled it with hot water followed by a bucket of cold water then says to the freshly robed Teddy)** Try it out and see if it needs more cold water

 **Teddy walks over to the tub and sticks his hand in the water saying:** Nope, it's perfect! Just leave plenty for me to rinse off with after.

 **Tommy moves and allows the other water boys to place spare buckets of water down saying:** Here is your spare clean water for after. Enjoy your bath, phew you need it! Didn't think Titan allowed anyone to bathe at anytime. The four of us were among the early lucky ones that got away and back home.

 **Teddy:** I wasn't with Titan the whole time, once he figured out that I didn't have any worthwhile magic in me, he pawned me off to a guy named Drake who wouldn't let me out of his sight no matter where we went.

 **Tommy snickers saying:** Drake's an idiot and easily distracted by a low cut dress front. Parade a woman with ample cleavage in front of him and he's off to the races.

 **Teddy:** Exactly how I got away, Drake was seated at the back of the local Tavern with me as far out of eyesight as possible but stupidly close to the back door with the local Bar Wench with the biggest bust plausible waiting on him. That was the last time I saw Drake and the time I made my move with the help of the Bar Tender

 **Tommy:** Well I best let you have your bath. **(turns and leaves the room with the other water boys)**

 **Cassidy gathers up everything Teddy needed for his bath including fresh clothes and gives it to him saying:** Here, everything you need to get clean again. I'll be down the hall trying to get our daughter to eat. **(Slides the door to the tub room closed then heads across her room to the door, opens it and heads down the hall to Phoenix's room to try and get her to eat some stew)**

**Teddy slowly begins to peel off all his filthy dirt caked clothes and boots then stepped into the tub carefully sitting down into the welcoming hot water and begins lathering soap onto a cloth**

**Meanwhile in Sierra's room**

**Cassidy opens the door, slips in shutting it behind her and heads over to Sierra's bedside, picks up the bottle of pills then opens it shaking out eight then picks the glass back up handing it to Sierra saying:** This is it, then you are to lay back down and go straight to sleep. Lunch can wait a while longer, sleep right now is more important for you.

**Sierra holds out her hand allowing her mother to put Archer's pills into her hand then takes the glass of water from her mother's hand, pops all eight pills into her mouth, drains the entire glass of water handing it back to her mother and lays back down allowing Cassidy to pull her covers right up to her throat and falls right back asleep for the afternoon.**

**Cassidy straightens out Sierra's blankets then sets the medicine, spoon and glass on the night stand beside her bed and leaves her bedside heading over to the window where she pulled the upper partial curtains closed leaving the lower curtains open for the air, blows out the candles around the room darkening it then turns and leaves Sierra's dark room, opening the door then slipping out closing it behind her heading down the hall to her own room to find Teddy hard at work making another thicker more powerful elixir to calm the throbbing in his right shoulder and says:** Now there's the Teddy I married. How do you feel after your bath?

 **Teddy:** Lighter like a few tons lighter, my headache's gone, I found my glasses so I can see clearer now and I found the lighter clothes you packed for me to change into. Everything else needs to be thoroughly washed and hung to dry. **(Rummages through his set up and says)** Now where did I put-  
  
 **Cassidy picks up the Valerian Root and hands it to Teddy saying:** The Valerian Root?

 **Teddy:** YES! The Valerian Root! Just what I was looking for! The last floral ingredient! Thank you dear, just put them in the bowl and mix them together while I mix the herbs together to form the paste that will be added to that mixture. Now where's that Cinnamon and Honey Tea? A-hah! Here it is! Now I just need to boil some water!

 **Cassidy takes over mixing the liquid in the mixing bowl while Teddy mixed the herbs and roots together to form a thick paste using the pestle then picks up the bowl and using the scraper, scrapes the paste into Teddy's bowl saying:** Boil some water? OH for tea! There should still be some hot water in the tea pot on the trolley from my lunch. There's the Valerian Root Paste added to your ingredients, what next?

 **Teddy walks over to the trolley, lifts the lid to the tea pot then drops the tea bag inside stirring the tea bag making tea then says:** I've been longing for a hot cup of tea! **(Picks up the extra tea pot with hot water in it, pours some into two cups warming them then dumps out the water and pours some tea into the cups then carries them over to his work table handing one to Cassidy saying)** Here you go

 **Cassidy takes the cup of Cinnamon Honey Tea saying:** Oh thank you. What next?

 **Teddy sets his tea down and consults his notes saying:** Menthol and mint mixed together.

 **Cassidy:** Third bottle on your right, it's a fresh bottle I just made last night. What's this for?

 **Teddy:** It's for my shoulder, the one I hurt when the plow slammed into the buried rock in the garden. Being tied to a wide straight back chair for hours and days on end made muscles that weren't bothering me, start aching something fierce and I can't put up with the pain anymore. I'm hoping this will sink into the muscles and get them to relax and stop aching.

 **Cassidy:** Not your right shoulder!

 **Teddy massages his aching right shoulder saying:** Yes and it hurts even worse than it normally does. **(Sets his empty tea cup on the table then picks up the bottle on his right, pulls the stopper out, grabs his measuring spoons and flips out the table spoon and poured enough liquid to fill it the dumps it into the paste in the bowl then picks up the pestle and begins mixing the ingredients together until they made a gel saying)** There, all done and ready to be massaged into my aching right shoulder. 

**Cassidy:** Take your your shirt off and I'll rub this into your shoulder for you.

 **Teddy pulls his shirt off, sits on the bench and allows Cassidy to rub the gel into his shoulder wincing as she hit the sore spots saying:** Aye yeah that hurts more than I thought it would hurt!

 **Cassidy:** I know, I know. The more I massage these muscles, the looser they'll become and the less tender they'll be and the more mobility will return to your shoulder. You _do_ want to get a decent night's sleep tonight don't you?

 **Teddy heaves a sigh saying:** Ahh it will be wonderful and heaven to sleep in a bed for once instead of sleeping tightly tied to an uncomfortable chair all night listening to a moron going at it with the latest bar wench who will end up pregnant with his kid much like all the other pretty, young, ample cleaved young naïve female bar wenches who are too freaking young to be in that business. The one I had to listen to him nail was not much older than Sierra is right now. Thankfully, her father came storming up the stairs, down the hall and kicked in the door, stormed over to the bed and yanked him off their thirteen year old daughter who was trying to fight him off. We weren't constantly moving around to throw off the hunters, more like hiding out to keep his skin because he has fathers in every town we'd been in hunting for his ass as he's gotten every girl under twenty one pregnant in every town we'd been in.

 **Cassidy:** The hunt for that moron must be a spectacular one filled with pissed off fathers.

 **Teddy:** I wouldn't want to be in Drake's shoes right now, not with a horde of angry fathers on his tail. He'll be lucky to see tomorrow's sunrise as a free man, if the father of the first girl he got pregnant has his way. He'll try to claim it was consensual, that the girl consented to be taken to his bed even though she's freshly turned thirteen and too young to give her consent. Her father probably didn't buy his answer for one minute and that's what caused 


End file.
